the Perseus Convergence
by TheTrueCthulhu
Summary: percy has been left in a tight spot after Geia was defeated, and he is going to need a hand coming to grips with it. who better to help than himself. this is an intended two part-er but I might drop it if no one likes it.


Perseus convergence

Character kea:

TLT: the lightning thief

TSOM: the sea of monsters

TTC: the titans curse

TBOTL: the battle of the labyrinth.

TLO: the last Olympian

HOO: heroes of olympus

Chaos looked over the life of one Perseus Jackson, holding his string in her hands, before sighing at the demons that hid in his past and future. The string itself was something to marvel at. A deep, sea green that became more intense as time went on, before finally fading into a brilliant gold.

This was a sign of Percy's coming godhood. Weather he wanted it or not.

You see there are four types of life string. At the bottom of the scale there are mortals, who's life string is a consistent colour, with white symbolising basic mortals and half-blood's holding a more muted version of their dominant parent's eye colour.

On the opposite end of the scale were born gods, with theirs being more aligned with their mortal children's, only much more intense.

At the mid-range you have mortals who ascend due to other gods. They would start with their muted colour before suddenly changing at the point of their asention to match their eye colour. This was the case for heroes like Heracles.

Finally, you had the anomalies, the odd ones out, those who ascended by their own power, simply because it was just that massive, with the final point being met by realisation, that they are above the mortal they used to be. The most well known god who follows this line would be Dionysus, god of wine and madness, who left mortality behind after considering the words of his followers.

These gods could be found by how they are disconnected, in a way, from their parent. After all, what does wine, parties and madness have to do with the heavens? An example could of course be the son of the sea god, with the innate ability to control water, and water alone, going onto shape ice, control mist, manipulate poinsons, grasp ichor, or even play with the rivers of thee damned.

You see how this can all be led back to percy?

So yes, after five years of questing and what not, percy was closer to god hood than ever before and he didn't have a choice of weather to accept, so chaos decided to show he how he got there and why he deserves it.

So sitting in her dark space, he/she clicked their fingers and smirked as six ages of the same man-boy were sat in a circle around her.

The first seat was occupied by the youngest boy. he was sat up straight, looking around con fused. Not realy registering his surroundings, but still trying to figure out how he was there. This was percy a few days after luke had attacked him. No one would miss him for an evening.

The second was somehow more relaxed than the first. Although he was much more aware of the possible danger, he also seemed less weighed down, as he should be. After all, he had just discovered that the Great prophecy was not about him. Poor naive boy.

Thirdly was a lad who seemed completely destroyed, curling into himself and refusing to look at anybody else in the room, as if he already blamed himself for them being there. It was hard to look at the boy who was only half a year older than the previous one, but he had just finished his third quest and was dealing with his failures for the first time. Holding the weight of two lives on his shoulders and the guilt he bore from shattering the world of a third. This percy was the one who could barely get out of bed in the mornings because he was worried about what problems he would cause.

The fourth was clearly indecisive about how he would go forth. He knew that he would carry the prophecy through to the end. No get out of jail free cards in the form of sibling s and cousins. But his choice was not the only thing that he was left pondering. He was torn between three girls. The titaness he had abandoned. The mortal who would accept him. The demigod who could understand him. You could tell how the stress affected him, with deep bags under his eyes. It left chaos with a sort of morbid humour, knowing that in the end, he would have none of them, by no choice of his own.

The fifth was by far the most collected. With invincible skin and the world safe from titans, with a girlfriend to add, he was on top of the world. The only risk was a prophecy that would not come to pass until he was long gone. While accurately guessing he was there due to a god, he thought himself safe. Wary of the why, but still unconcerned for his safety. He did, of course, have the favour of most gods in his pantheon, be they minor or major.

The final percy was the only true adult. In body and soul. He had seen horrors unimaginable to his counterparts and only survived because of the depths he was willing to reach. He sat in his chair, uncaring, because what did he have to care about? A fiancé he would outlive. A sister who may be killed in retribution, a family who sees him as an unfeeling creature, existing to comfort them. To protect them from the swathes of monsters vying for their blood without realising that perseus himself was more understanding of the monsters than they could possibly be. As he leant on his forearms he conjured a glass of wisky and nursed it in gaunt, white knuckled hands. This sorry sight was on the tipping point, and he would either join the monsters he had hunted, then gone onto befriend, or he would raise up to become a god. Possibly _their_ god. But still, he sat.

After chaos made their observations, they gave a light cough to bring the hero's attention to her. Of course a number of them jumped up, reaching for analkumos only to find it wasn't there. The others either didn't have the ingrained reactions yet or simply did not care. The slight smirk chaos was wearing trailed off to a frown at the end, remembering why they had brought the hero there.

"hello hero, I am chaos and I have brough you here to… come to grips with your possible futures."

TLO was the first to respond, "which of us are you talking to?" he demanded, before adding a hasty "lady chaos"

"all of us you valkas." HOO ground out before taking a swig of his drink.

TLT spoke up, still confused and nervous, "erm, what do you mean dude? Who are you?"

Giving a slight chuckle at the play-by, chaos finally answered them, "your elder is correct young hero. I was speaking to all of, all you perseus jacksons. Please get acquainted, I am merely here to observe."


End file.
